


【Overwatch/守望先锋】【185】小加发现杰西和杰克不听话 PWP 一发完 母亲节快乐！

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Deepthroating, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：如题。





	【Overwatch/守望先锋】【185】小加发现杰西和杰克不听话 PWP 一发完 母亲节快乐！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the one where Gabe catches Jack and Jesse misbehaving (MCR76)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480700) by @jacksgabe. 



> 译者警告：  
> 1、含Mc76，RM 肉，R76暗示  
> 2、道具使用，禁止高潮  
> 3、原文为推特连载，格式可能有点乱  
> 4、题目是作者推特连载文目录里的内容简介  
> 5、原文约3000词，中文约6000字

**正文：**

 

       加布里尔走进房间的时候发现四周弥漫着一种可疑的沉静。他把背包放在门边，弯腰解开了自己的靴子。等他站起身踢开靴子的时候，还是没有看到杰西或是杰克。

 

       这可不常见。

       如果他们要出去的话会提前和他说，所以剩下的其他可能性就不太多了。

       加布里尔没有脱袜子，只是悄悄地走过客厅和卧室前的短走廊。

       卧室的门半开着。等他靠近的时候，一些细微的声响穿透了寂静。加布里尔用一只手推开了门，眼前的场景完全验证了他的猜想。他靠在门边，抱着手看着眼前的场景。

       傍晚的斜阳透过窗户照在了杰西小麦色的皮肤上，呈现出柔和的古铜色。杰西完全笼罩着杰克，而杰克则平躺在床上，后仰的头完全陷在了枕头里，脸颊已经泛红。杰克双眼紧闭，所以加布里尔到现在都还没被发现。在这里，那些声音也更为清晰了。杰克在杰西的掌下呻吟不断，而杰西也轻声迅速回应着他的恳求。

       “杰西，”杰克喘息地说道。他的声音甚至比他平时嘶哑的声线更为沙哑，就像是什么干燥的东西正在轻轻相互剐蹭。“我忍不住了，求你了，杰西。”

       “我知道，“杰西呢喃道。他的声线也有些紧绷。”我知道，亲爱的。但是我不被允许，你知道我不可以的。“

       杰克呻吟了起来。那被拉长的悠长声音更像是一声哭喊而不是咆哮，里面全是欲求和不耐烦。加布里尔歪了歪脑袋。他很好奇杰克怎么突然那么渴求而虚弱。他只能看出来杰西的一只手正在杰克腿间，另一只手则抓着杰克的膝盖，让他完全张开双腿。

       “他不会知道的。“杰克的音量近乎耳语。加布里尔能看到杰西的手停顿了一会儿，然后再次动作了起来，不过放慢了速度。

       “真是个大胆的发言，杰克，”杰西说完还紧张地笑了笑，“你不是认真的。”

       “不知道呢，”加布里尔终于开口了。他觉得现在正是揭示他存在的大好时机，“他看起来可是认真的。你是认真的吗，杰克，你觉得我不会知道？”

       杰克猛地张开眼睛，迅速地看向了他，脸上隐约可见惊慌的神情。他的瞳孔扩张，蓝色的虹膜被拉扯开。而当光线照到他的时候，黑色迅速缩了回去。

       杰西已经完全停下来的。他的动作看起来就像是个大理石雕像。他的手还紧紧抓着杰克的大腿，指尖压得下面的皮肤发白。

       “我什么都没有做，”杰西先开口了，语速因绝望而加快，“我们就只是……我是说，他没有……我不会让他……就只是玩玩而已。”

       “嗯……”加布里尔态度暧昧。他应该再吊他们一会儿，让他们成为无头苍蝇。

       但杰克并不会。这个操蛋的小家伙看起来没有一点歉意。

       加布里尔又走近了一步。他看到杰西已经停下来了，但杰克还继续在他的手指上扭动着。他摇晃着臀部，继续追寻着那突然失去的刺激。杰西死死抓住了他的腿，但完全不能阻止他。

       “杰西，”加布里尔语气平淡，“是谁的主意？”

       加布里尔看到杰西在他说话的时候下巴稍微向他抽搐了一下。他知道了杰西第一反应是保护杰克。他也知道杰西不能对他说谎。所以过了一会儿，杰西的肩膀果然垂下来了。

       “他。”杰西惭愧地嘟哝道。

       杰克低吼了一声。他放弃假装自己不会继续骑杰西的手指了。他脚跟用力，撑起了自己的臀部。

       “杰西，”杰克已经上气不接下气，“我已经很近了，让我到吧，我们已经……”

       杰克找到了他一直寻求的角度，大声地哼哼了起来。

       加布里尔迅速怒火高涨。他三步就跨过了整个房间。杰西已经马上离开了，但他在加布里尔走过来之前都没能完全抽开。一只大手勒住了杰克阴茎的根部，另一只手则用力捏住了他的睾丸/卵蛋。

       杰克痛苦地哀嚎起来。他的膝盖向上一抽，踢到了杰西的侧腰。

       “我不知道你他妈到底怎么了，”加布里尔斩钉截铁，“但我最近一定是对你太好了。杰西，把他的笼子拿来。”

       杰克定住了，满脸通红。他的双眼依然因为疼痛而昏暗，但现在开始出现恐惧的色彩。他看向加布里尔的眼睛，加布里尔则能看到杰克在知道自己到底闯了多大祸后，他的喉咙的动作。

       很好，加布里尔想，他的确该担心了。不过他把自己的满足藏了起来。

       杰西从床上移开，让加布里尔留在了杰克的双腿间。加布里尔小心地把手松开了一点，不想给杰克带来的过多的疼痛，只需要让他的情欲完全消散就可以了。

       这很有效，他能感受到杰克正在他的手中软下来。

       加布里尔把手从杰克的卵丸上放开，转而开始温柔地抚慰他臀间的缝隙，以作为对疼痛的无声抱歉。

       这种温柔似乎打碎了杰克内心的什么束缚。他羞愧地转过头，避开加布里尔，闭眼把自己的侧脸埋在了枕头里。

       这真是杰克会做的事。加布里尔快要笑起来了，但他忍住了。杰克一旦做错什么就一定会感到抱歉，但他又不会愧疚到再也不犯。他现在也在这么说着，轻声地重复了一遍又一遍。

       “对不起，对不起，我很抱歉，小加，我真的很对不起，我不是故意的。”

       “你每次都这么说。”加布里尔拒绝减刑。如果他们只是在玩的话，他就放过杰克了。他不但

允许杰克和杰西互相玩弄对方，甚至鼓励他们这么做。不过杰克知道这次他越界了。

       加布里尔感受到杰西回到他身边了。他伸过手去拿起了阴茎锁。

       “我在把它装好之前会问你几个问题，”加布里尔说道，“你的回答会决定你要戴多久，明白了吗？”

       杰克点了点头。

       “是你说服杰西的？”

       点头。

       “你一开始就想违背规则？”

       摇头。

       “你真的觉得我不会发现？”

       杰克无助地晃了晃自己脑袋，既不是点头，也不是摇头。

       “你能说话。”

       “是吧，也不是。我知道你一定会发现的，我猜。”

       “你真的那么想要？”

       点头。

       “你现在还想要吗？”

       杰克缓缓摇了摇头。太慢了。

       加布里尔掐了他的大腿一下。那不重，就只是警告意味。杰克迅速点了点头。

       加布里尔把锁锁好，发现杰克的阴茎在逼仄的阴茎锁里虽然完全不能勃起，但依然肿胀而温热。

       “现在还想要吗？”

       “是的，”杰克呻吟道。

       “你欠杰西一句道歉。”

       “我不在的时候你不守规矩就已经够糟糕了，你也不用把他拉下水啊。“

       “他不用……”杰西小声抗议了，“我只是尽了我的责任，这不全是他……”

       加布里尔举起了手。

       “对不起，杰西，”杰克小声说道。

       “很好。”加布里尔说道。

       加布里尔知道杰克想要索求，但又不会允许自己这样。他也不觉得这对他来说会好受。

       “杰西，”加布里尔解开了自己的裤子，“过来，跪下。”

       杰西没有犹豫。加布里尔转向床边，把脚放在了地上。

       他一只手抚过杰西的头发，然后用手捧着他的脸颊，以示自己并没有生气，“我在进来的时候听到你是怎么说的了。你不会给他他想要的，对吧？“

       杰西重重地咽了一口唾沫，摇了摇头，“不会的，长官，我很想，真的很想，但我不会给他。“

       “好孩子。现在我要你把我吸出来。如果你做得好的话，我会让你操杰克，嗯？“

       杰西的眼睛马上闪现出了兴致，不过他看向杰克的时候又夹杂了疑似愧疚。

       “就这样？“

       “就这样。“加布里尔肯定了。

       他觉得他听到杰克发出了细微的声音，就像是最坦诚的低泣。不过就算那真的存在，也转瞬而逝了。杰克会接受自己的惩罚的。他肯定知道这还只是开始而已。

       杰西往前倾斜，把加布里尔的阴茎从裤子里拿了出来。他向上看，等待着开始的许可。

       “继续。”加布里尔鼓励道。

       在杰西温暖的嘴覆上来时，加布里尔自己向后靠了过去。杰西灵活的舌头绕着他的龟头打转，一只手则握住了他的根部。加布里尔在杰西忙活的时候还把一只手放在了杰克的大腿上。他知道杰克不喜欢被忽略的感觉，他也没那么残忍，要把他完全排除在外。

       杰西全身心投入到了自己的任务中。他吮吸着加布里尔的阴茎，让他完全硬起来。杰西的脑袋上下运作着，尽可能地把加布里尔吞入口中。花了这么多时间来让他克服咽部反射是值得的，加布里尔想。

       加布里尔有节律地向上顶弄以配合杰西的节奏。他一只手抚摸着杰西的头发，按摩着他的头皮，轻轻拉扯着他的头发，只让他恰好感受得到。杰西含着加布里尔哼哼了起来，加布里尔回以爱抚。他笑了起来，杰西把自己的头发留长是有原因的。

       杰西把脸埋在了加布里尔的两腿间。他用鼻尖摩擦着那里的深色毛发，用力地吸入那里的气息，嘴巴也严密地包裹着加布里尔的阴茎。他的喉咙被完全塞满了，但他完全不会被呛到。他可以顺畅地一次就完全吞下去。

       “真是个好孩子，杰西，”加布里尔小声说道。他知道杰西这么做的时候就和他一样满足。

这是杰西和杰克之间的巨大区别。如果他在一天忙碌后回到家，让杰克吮吸他积累了一天脏污和汗液的阴茎，杰克会那么做。

       不过在那之前，他会拥有不少抱怨，哭喊，朝天的鼻子。加布里尔不得不用力摁着杰克的脖颈。但杰克还是会服从，而令杰克明白自己的地位会让加布里尔非常满足。

       但是杰西会很享受。他会完全投入进来，嗅闻着加布里尔的味道，把他舔干净。

       加布里尔觉得下腹产生了下坠感。他的手蛇行至杰西的下巴后方，按压着他的下颌关节，让他松开嘴，好让他继续缓慢地操弄。

       “不要吞下去。”加布里尔命令道。就算他已经濒临顶点，他的呼吸依然平稳。

       加布里尔感受到杰西点了点头。

       当加布里尔射出来的时候，他散漫地小幅度顶弄着自己的胯部，完全填满了杰西的嘴。他看着他的精液从杰西的唇边漏了下来，一直流到下巴处。杰西只是平静地眨了眨眼，亮棕色的眼睛服从地向上看向他。加布里尔似乎听到了没有被说出口的疑问。

       他抬起杰西的下巴，拇指勾住了杰西丰满的下嘴唇。他下拉拇指，看着杰西嘴里充满了他珍珠白的精液，然后弯下腰来，温柔地和他接吻。加布里尔的舌头溜进杰西的嘴里，舔弄着自己的产物。

       “你太棒了，杰西。”加布里尔表扬着抽开了身。

       杰西幸福得容光焕发。他的眼角因为自己完美完成工作的满足而产生了褶皱，不过他的嘴里还充满的东西，所以他没办法微笑。

       “喂给他。”加布里尔朝杰克的方向点了点头。

       杰西手忙脚乱地站起来爬到了床上，来到了杰克身边。

       杰克的身子完全挡住了杰克的身躯。他因杰克冰冷的塑料阴茎锁压在自己下腹而感到兴奋。他湿润而沾满脏物的嘴覆在了杰克的嘴唇上，堵住了杰克在杰西把加布里尔的精液用舌头送进他嘴里时发出的声音。

       杰克接受了那些东西，也没有抱怨。他弓起身子迎合了杰西的吻，自己的舌头与杰西的交缠。他扫过了杰西的每一寸舌头来接受那些东西，像是接受馈赠一样，像是担心杰西会有所保留一样。

       “够了。”加布里尔说道。

       杰西退开了。他回头看向加布里尔，已经准备好如果要求得奖励便开口的准备了。

       “请允许我，”他问道，“可以吗？”

       杰西舔了舔自己的嘴唇，期待着杰克在他阴茎上会变得怎么样。他很少能得到这种奖励，加布里尔实在是太有占有欲了。而杰克已经这么诱人了。他的脸上依然因为羞愧而泛红，但又有着身处这种境地的愤怒。杰西自发地伸过手去，擦过杰克的屁股。他们都知道，他们都是属于加布里尔的，加布里尔不过是给了他一个借口。

       杰西可以假装杰克是他的了。他可以想象，是他给杰克带上了阴茎锁，是他控制着杰克，是他在为杰克的不当行为而训诫他。他可以把杰克扯到他的阴茎上，狠狠侵入他，告诉他他一旦违背规则会是什么下场。

       杰西已经快窒息了。

       加布里尔态度暧昧地哼哼了一下。他走过去，把手放在了杰克的两腿间。杰克在加布里尔张口前马上张开了腿，好让他动作，也好让那个被锁起来的漂亮阴茎暴露出来。

       杰西肯定他大声呻吟了起来。

       “你已经润滑好了，对吧？”虽然他正在亲自确认，但加布里尔还是问了一下。

       杰西可以看见他的手指在杰克的后穴中忙碌地进出着，而杰克只是紧咬着自己的下嘴唇，试图假装自己并没有兴起。但他的阴茎和睾丸都在为着刺激而抽搐着。

       “是啊，”杰西随口回答道。他清楚，加布里尔问问题的时候就必须有人回答。

       加布里尔警告地瞪了他一眼，杰西马上纠正了自己的错误。“是的，长官。”

       “很好。”加布里尔在床单下找到了那管润滑剂。他用指尖打开了那管东西。

       “过来。”

       加布里尔离开了自己的位置，好让杰西可以重新回到杰克的两腿间。等杰西站好后，加布里尔来到了他后面。他伸出手去抱紧了杰西的腰。

       这简直就是天堂。杰西被厚实的肌肉包围着，自己的阴茎则被被润滑液沾湿的手包着。

       杰西想他不介意沉浸在加布里尔的怀抱里，也不介意自己马上要被操了。不过他还没想错过他这么多年来梦寐以求的至上宝物。

       “把手放在他的大退下。把他抬起一点，拉过来。”加布里尔在杰西耳边轻声说道。

       杰西遵守了指令。他抓着杰克的动作稍微比预想得大了一点。他想要让双手停止这期待的颤抖。杰克轻松地一路下滑，屁股刚好贴在了杰西的阴茎上。加布里尔的手依然稳健地托着杰西的阴茎，指引他进入杰克。

       杰西看着自己的阴茎消失在杰克的体内，长吁一口气。他甚至都没有发现自己在屏息。加布里尔拿开了他的手，好让杰西自己挺动，完成最后的几英寸。

       杰西都有点不敢动了，但他能感受到加布里尔的嘴唇擦过自己的耳朵，催促他开始。

       “你知道我想你怎么做吗？”加布里尔问道。

       杰西觉得他知道了，但他想得到肯定的答案。所以他摇了摇头。

       “你要把他操得哭出来，”加布里尔提高了音量，确保杰克也能听到，“我要你狠狠操他，让他觉得抱歉，让他射出来。”

       “天啊，”杰西呢喃道。那些话语一下子沿着他的脊柱往下冲去。“他可以……我是说，他会吗？”

       杰西有些犹豫。他好奇地用一只手握住了杰克的阴茎锁，塑料的材质坚硬而无情。

       加布里尔啃咬着他的耳垂。“如果你逼他这么做，他就会。”

       “小加，”杰克呻吟道。

       就那么一瞬间，杰西都能感到一丝同情了。在让杰克向他道歉后，加布里尔就没有再把重心放到过杰克身上。他没有叫过杰克的名字，甚至没有看杰克一眼。他在把杰克当作物品对待。

       而杰西知道，杰克一定在渴求着什么，什么都好。

       “小加，求你了。我很抱歉，我真的，我真的很抱歉。”杰克的声音听起来已经在崩溃边缘了，而他们甚至都还没有开始。

       杰西觉得自己内心有什么东西一闪而过。那是一个扭曲的想法，让他成为那个让杰克攀上巅峰的想法。是他，而不是加布里尔。

       杰西挺动着胯部，顶弄了几次。杰克从喉间发出了像是要窒息的声音。随着杰西抓着他挺入退出，他逐渐也抬起了自己的胯部。

       “小加，”他呻吟道。

       杰西能感受到加布里尔在他的后颈留下了细小的吻痕。这让他以一种自私到病态的方式获得了满足。

       这次是他赢了。

       杰克总是会赢。他是加布里尔的挚爱，杰西也清楚这件事。那个漂亮而调皮的杰克，纯金色的头发似乎散发着圣光，还有那淘气的蓝眼睛。他总是能得到自己想要的东西，甚至可以从杰西这里索取，不然他们也不会来到这种田地了。

       杰西十分庆幸自己到现在都还没有放弃。

       虽然这个想法埋得很深，但杰西会让杰克高潮。虽然他对加布里尔有另一番说辞，但他敢断定，得找到个比他杰西·麦克雷意志更坚强的人才能拒绝杰克·莫里森想用他的手指高潮的恳求。

       不过他没有，他坚持得够久了，而加布里尔正在奖励他。

       这个想法告知他的胜利所带来的战栗鼓励着他。他向上顶弄，迫使杰克哭喊了起来。杰克的视线终于离开加布里尔了。他不再可怜巴巴地盯着加布里尔，只是双眼失焦看向他们俩。

       杰克的眼眶里已经堆满泪水了。杰西顶弄的动作让那些液体流了下来。眼泪沿着杰克的脸颊下滑，而他被自己咬紧的下唇已经泛白了。杰西能看出来，他咬紧牙关才能阻止自己发出更多声音。

这某种程度上已经成功了。

       杰西能听到他每次挺进时带出的细小的粗声低吟。而且他想听到更多。他放下了杰克的一条腿，用手温柔地握住了杰克的睾丸。他也没有对加布里尔伸过手来帮他举起杰克的行为感到惊讶。

       “杰克，”他大声呻吟。杰克在听到自己的名字后也马上把脑袋转了过来。“你知道你不放弃这一切也不会结束吧你知道，只有你的屈从才能让这个结束吧。”

       杰西用拇指按揉着杰克的囊袋，以恰到好处的力道带来了徘徊在绝顶和地狱间的疼痛。他看着杰克的脸扭曲了起来。

 

—————End—————

 

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先感谢作者再感谢校对@第三弦  
> 2、是我喜欢的俄狄浦斯王类发展【不是  
> 3、我是说，当“爸爸”过于强势的时候，让爸爸教儿子操妈x  
> 4、母亲节快乐xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
